Weiss Loses a Bet
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. When Weiss makes a bet with Yang, she loses and has to pay the price. However she comes to realize that perhaps losing that bet wasn't the worst thing in the world...


**HEEELLLLOOOO! This is a one shot inspired by a picture drawn by oobidoobi (I hope I got that right) on deviant art, so credit for the inspiration of this one shot goes to him (though I heard that the picture itself was inspired by another fanfiction, so I suppose credit also goes to the creator of whatever fic inspired the picture.) In this fun little one shot Weiss and Yang make a bet, and when Weiss loses, she has to take a seat in the lap of one certain blonde dunce. Should be great for some White Knight fluffiness (don't know why I like that ship so much. I just do).**

 **With all that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I so could too!" said Yang.

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Yang, I'm not calling you stupid, but I think we both know that the chances of you outscoring me on a test are very low."

The two of them had been having this conversation for a half hour at least. Yang had boasted at lunch that if she put her mind to it she could outdo anyone in their year at anything. For the most part Weiss believed her too. While she was certainly not the most organized of people the blonde brawler wouldn't be stopped from doing something if she put her mind to it. In terms of raw determination and fighting power Yang was second to only Pyrrha. However at lunch Weiss had felt it necessary for whatever reason to say that Yang could never outscore her on a test. The heiress didn't know _why_ she had said it, but it had all been downhill from there. Yang had firmly stated that she could outscore Weiss if she wanted to, which was something Weiss had to refuse as a possibility for the sake of her pride if nothing else. She had inadvertently started this argument, so she might as well finish it.

The four girls of RWBY were now in their dorm, and the argument was still going on strong. Blake was laid up in her bed with a book, while Ruby was watching her sister and sister and partner go at it back and forth.

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

Yang grinned. "Prove it then."

"Cou- pardon?" Weiss blinked in surprise, not expecting the sudden end to their back and forth.

Yang smirked and crossed her arms under her chest. "I propose a... friendly wager."

Weiss's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had never been in a 'friendly wager' with the blonde before, but she had heard the horror stories from Ruby. "I'm listening."

"We have a test at the end of the week in Oobleck's class, right?" Weiss nodded in agreement. "In that case why don't you and I make a bet? If I outscore you then you have to complete one task I set for you, no matter what it is."

Every single alarm bell in Weiss's head immediately went off. Yang already knew what she wanted Weiss to do, that much was clear to the heiress, but her refusal to say what it was only affirmed that whatever this task was it was highly demeaning. However Weiss was in too deep. For the sake of her personal honor, and to avoid endless teasing from the blonde for the next week at least, she couldn't back down from this wager. "And when I outscore you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Same deal," Yang said with a grin. "I complete one task you set for me, no matter what it is."

Now _that_ was a tempting offer. If she won Weiss would be able to finally able to make Yang tell her the secret of how the blonde brawler managed to keep her wild mane of hair so silky soft. Weiss hated to admit it, but somehow the blonde girl managed to keep her hair in better condition than Weiss's, despite the heiress's use of only the highest quality hair care products.

However that unnamed task Yang had in mind was still worrisome. Was learning her hair care secret worth the risk?

Yes, decided Weiss, yes it was. Weiss was confident in her academic skills, and was certain that she could outscore her teammate on the upcoming test. She extended her hand to Yang, who took it and shook it vigorously. "I agree to your terms Yang Xiao Long," Weiss said, "I do hope you're prepared to taste defeat."

* * *

Defeat, as Weiss was quickly coming to realize, tasted horrible.

She stared at the two papers before her uncomprehendingly. The one on the right, hers, had a ninety nine on it. A very respectful grade, especially considering that most of the other first years had scored only low Bs and Cs.

Yang's test however was another story entirely, if the one followed by two big whopping zeros were anything to go by.

A one hundred.

Yang had scored a one hundred on her test, and defeated Weiss.

By.

One.

 _Point._

If Weiss's hadn't been trained all her life to retain her composure she would have screamed right there in the middle of class. As it was all she could do was stare at the tests before her as she felt Yang's gaze on her. She didn't need to look to know that her blonde teammate was grinning victoriously. "Hey Weiss," whispered the brawler.

Weiss gulped and turned towards her teammate fearfully. "Y-yes?" she whimpered.

Yang's grin grew even wider and more menacing. "Ready to learn what your task is?"

Weiss sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Very well..." she muttered, "what is it?"

Yang leaned forward and cupped a hand around Weiss's ear, and whispered her task to the white haired girl. As she spoke Weiss grew redder and redder as her gaze traveled to Jaune, who was going over his own test with his teammates.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

"There he is!" whispered Yang excitedly, "he's totally alone, and there are no other students around. You'll never have a better chance than right now."

The four girls of RWBY were hiding in the bushes that lined Beacon academy's walkway. Jaune was strolling along and whistling to himself without a care in the world, totally oblivious of what was about to happen. He sat down on a bench and leaned back to stare at the sky as he hummed to himself. Weiss didn't know how Yang knew where Jaune was going to be, but as she had learned earlier the blonde brawler was full of all kinds of surprises. "How long do I have to do it for?" Weiss whispered glumly.

Yang smirked, "until I say stop."

Weiss groaned and stood up, brushing leaves off of her skirt. She walked over to Jaune, who was still staring up the clouds and humming some song or another. He hadn't even noticed her yet, but that was certainly about to change.

* * *

Jaune hummed to himself as he stared at the clouds floating by. He loved his teammates, but sometimes it was good to get away from them and the other students and just take some time for himself. That was why he liked to come out to the walking paths that surrounded the school. Most of the other students used their free time to either go to Vale, study, train, or hang out in their dorms. While Jaune normally did these things he liked to come out and take a walk on his own every couple of weeks.

He smiled as he watched the clouds pass by, comparing them to other things. The one that currently caught his eye looked like a snowflake, which inevitably got him thinking about-

"W-Weiss?!" he sputtered in shock as the heiress plopped herself down in his lap, her cheeks pink. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"N-not a word!" she shouted, her face growing redder with every passing second. "If you tell _anyone_ about this then I swear I will make you suffer."

He gulped. "Y-yes ma'am!" Confusion and happiness warred in his heart. On one hand he was overjoyed that Weiss was in his lap, and of her own volition no less, but on the other hand... why?

"Uh, Weiss?"

"Didn't I say not a word?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He supposed he wouldn't be getting an answer after all.

The two sat there for what felt like half an hour to Jaune. While he was overjoyed by his current circumstances he couldn't deny that it was a bit... awkward. The heiress's back was ramrod straight, her hands in her lap, and she refused to even look in his direction, as though trying to pretend he was just a chair. He knew that by doing so he was putting his life on the line, but he opened his mouth and spoke. "Uh, Weiss?" He waited for the sharp rebuttal, but noting came from the white haired girl. Taking this as a sign that it was alright for him to keep talking, he continued. "It's not that I'm not happy right now, because I am _overjoyed_ , but... why are you sitting in my lap?"

She was silent for so long that he thought that she would never respond, but eventually she did. "I... lost a bet against Yang, and this is the price I had to pay."

Jaune felt his heart drop, "Oh... okay." So she hadn't done this of her own volition. She had only sat down in his lap because she'd lost a bet. That wasn't heart wrenchingly painful at all. Still, he might as well ensure she enjoyed herself. "You know you don't have to sit like that. You can get comfortable. I won't mind."

"I do not know what you are talking about," she said stiffly, "I am perfectly comfortable."

"Weiss if your back gets any straighter I'm afraid you'll never be able to bend it again."

She was silent for a moment, then to his delight she relaxed and pressed her back against his chest. She was just short enough that her head rested in the groove of his neck, just below his chin. Her hands rested on top of his. "This doesn't leave this bench. Got it?"

He smiled, "got it." The two of them sat like that for what felt like an eternity to Jaune, but it was the greatest eternity of his life, even with the knowledge that she was only doing this because of a bet. Right now he had her in his arms, and he was going to enjoy this small moment of heaven. He closed his eyes with a content sigh and leaned his head against the back of the bench, taking in the feel of Weiss's warm body in his arms and the scent of the perfume she wore as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Weiss felt her scroll buzz in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the message from Yang.

 _We left like half an hour ago to get something to eat. If you haven't already you can get out of Vomit boy's lap._

Weiss growled in frustration. They had left her here?! When she got up and went back to the school she was going to give her teammates _such_ a talking to!

But...

Jaune's lap was... comfortable, dare she say it, and she didn't necessarily _want_ to get up. Judging by the rhythmic up and down of his chest as he breathed Weiss guessed he had fallen asleep, and a quick glance backwards confirmed this. Since he was asleep, and she knew the girls were no longer spying on them, Weiss supposed she could get a bit more comfortable. After all, it wasn't like there was anyone watching them.

She turned until she was sitting sideways in Jaune's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck. His arms tightened around her waist as he mumbled in his sleep. "Snow Angel..."

She blushed. "Shut up you dunce," she muttered, then yawned and buried her face further into his neck. She could afford to take a short nap. Just a few minutes...

* * *

Jaune's eyes fluttered open. _"That's funny. I don't remember the ceiling of the dorm having so many white glowing spots on it..."_

His eyes widened as the events of the day returned to him and he realized it was night, and that those white glowing spots were stars. He looked down to see that Weiss was still in his lap and had fallen asleep, though she had changed position and had her arms wrapped around his neck. As much as he wanted nothing more than to stay here with her in his arms he knew he couldn't do that to her. "Weiss," he whispered gently in her ear, "wake up."

She groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her pale blue eyes meeting his deep blue ones. For a moment they stared at each other in silence, then her cheeks turned red and she leapt out of his lap and turned away from him. "W-well, that wasn't... totally terrible."

Jaune stood up and stretched. He already missed the feeling of her warm body pressed against his, and he had to resist the foolish urge to wrap his arms around her small frame and pull her in for a hug to fill the void. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and tried to resist the urge to stare at the heiress as she practically glowed in the moonlight. "I won't tell anyone about this," he promised her. "I know you were just doing it because of a bet." He tried to keep the sadness he felt out of his voice, but some of it seeped through.

Weiss was silent for a moment, still not turning to face him. Then she spoke, though it was more of a whisper. "Jaune..."

"Yeah?"

"You... flirt with me a lot."

He gulped and looked away from her. She was about to tell him off, wasn't she? She was going to say that she wasn't interested in him, and that he should stop wasting his time. "Y-Yeah. I guess I do..."

"Why?"

That caught him off guard. She wasn't telling him off? "I-I'm sorry?"

"Why do you flirt with me?" She glanced at him and looked away when he met her gaze, but he could see a pink tinge still lingering on her beautiful face.

"I... well..." he scratched the back of his head, unable to put it into words with such short notice. How could he? How could he _possibly_ tell her how crazy he was about her with just a few words? "I... Um..."

"I see," she said stiffly, the ice in her words biting his soul. "Well, I am sorry I asked. I will see you in class, I suppose." She began to walk away, and every step on the cobblestone walkway put a crack in his soul.

 _"If you let her go now you will always regret it,"_ whispered a voice in his head, and he knew it was right. Right now, this moment, was a moment that he could not waste.

He followed after her and caught her arm in his hand. She stopped. His grip on her arm was soft and gentle. She could have broken free and walked away if she so chose.

She stayed right where she was.

"You're amazing," he blurted out. "You're cold on the outside, but I know that underneath that ice you're warm and caring. You're smart, so much smarter than me, and talented too. Your signing voice is amazing and every time I listen to your songs my breath is taken away. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat and I can't think straight, and I know you only did it because of a bet, but having you in my lap and in my arms was one of the best moments of my life. I... I just... you're perfect to me. Everything about you, even your flaws, and there aren't many of those, is perfect. You're like an angel, like a snow angel."

His chest rose and fell rapidly as his heart beat overtime and his head swam. He'd said it. He couldn't believe he'd said it, but he had. Now he just hoped she didn't kill him for it, or at least let him down easily.

Weiss took his hand in hers. "Do you mean that?"

He gulped and nodded. "I meant every word."

"I see." She was still holding his larger hand in her smaller one. She started rubbing his hand with her thumb, sending small waves of pleasure through his body. "Jaune, what time is it?"

He blinked. "Uh..." he pulled out his scroll and checked it. "A bit past eight, why?"

She started walking and tugged him along behind her, still gripping his hand. "Because we are going into Vale, and we are going on a date."

He pinched himself to be sure he was awake. He was. "A-a date? With you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "who else would I be dragging you off to a date with you dolt?"

He grinned and sped up his pace until he was beside her and offered his elbow to her. "I-I think guys are supposed to offer their arm? Is that right?"

She stared at his arm as though she was surprised by the offer, then looped both of her arms around his with a small, almost nonexistent smile. "Maybe you're not totally helpless."

His grin only grew wider as she leaned against his arm. His mind was a jumbled mess of joy, disbelief, and _holy shit I'm going on a date with Weiss Schnee holy shit holy shit holy shit._

"Jaune?"

He turned to her. "Yeah Snow Angel?"

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled up at him with a real, legitimate smile. "I'm glad I lost that bet."

* * *

 **Man, talk about fluffy. As I said earlier I obtained the inspiration for this from oobidoobi on deviant art (check him out his stuff is great. Exvnir too for that matter).**

 **If Weiss and Jaune seem a bit OOC, then they probably are. This was just a fluffy oneshot, so I took a bit of liberties here and there. Not so much that either seemed totally out of character however. I wouldn't want to do that.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. For those of you awaiting the next chapter of Jaune Arc, Gryphon Knight it is under way, and I promise to have it up soon.**

 **I love you all. BBBBYYYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
